Aerith
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: Aerith and her relationship with other characters in Final Fantasy VII. Complete. Note:if you don't like a certain character just skip their story. Thanks! P.S. I'm still accepting reviews...: .Thanks again to those who read this and to those who'll read
1. Yuffie Kisaragi

**Hello to everyone who is reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters I used in this story I only own the idea**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Yuffie and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC**

* * *

"Hey, Cloud! When will I get those materias you promised me?" Aerith watched Yuffie in amusement "Cloud!...ooh sometimes he just makes me so mad" Aerith looked up at Yuffie from where she was seated "He just can never answer properly" that made Aerith giggle "What's so funny?" Yuffie said sounding more respectful than how she sounded earlier.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just amused about what you were saying about Cloud" that sentence made Yuffie wonder '_what! what was so amusing about what I told Cloud?' _as if Aerith could read Yuffie's mind she suddenly said "I haven't seen anyone talk to Cloud that way" Aerith had a faint smile on her face "Most of the people I see that talk to Cloud aren't as stubborn as you" Aerith looked down her eyes focused on one of her bracelets "Do you want me to tell you some things I know that happened to Cloud on one of our first meetings?"

Yuffie suddenly stared at Aerith who was still looking at her bracelets, waiting for a response "Sure, I'd like to blackmail Spiky someday" Aerith looked at Yuffie making a clear eye contact with her which made Yuffie think to herself about what she could see in the cetra's eyes _'I don't want to tell any story if you're going to blackmail someone because of it' _"Just kidding, even if I blackmail him, I don't think he'll be that threatened" Yuffie said reassuring Aerith that she wanted to hear the story.

Aerith nodded and started the story "Cloud and I first met when AVALANCHE blew up one of the reactors" Yuffie nodded "after that we met each other again in the church" hearing that Yuffie asked Aerith "How? And why 'again'? Didn't you join him the first time you met him?" "He fell into the church because they blew up another reactor. 'Again' because after he bought that flower from me he and I parted. And no, I didn't join him the first time I met him because when I usually go out I tell my mom where I go" Yuffie looked away for a while and glanced at Cloud who's expression remained the same

"Oh, so what happened after you met in the church?" Yuffie returned to looking at Aerith

"Well, Reno arrived and I asked Cloud to be my bodyguard for the price of one date. After escaping from Reno via a hole in the roof and jumping across different roofs Cloud asked me why was Reno looking for me and I jokingly told him that 'maybe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER' but then Cloud teased me that in my condition after jumping around the roofs I wouldn't be fit enough to join SOLDIER"

"Do you know the real reason as to why they were after you?" Yuffie asked Aerith who replied "They need me because I'm a cetra" Yuffie nodded again to show that she really was paying attention "Do you want me to continue the story?" Yuffie nodded again "Well okay, after jumping around the roofs we went to my house and well I forced Cloud to sleep there for a while. After a few hours I went out to the entrance to Sector 6 because I promised Cloud I'd show him where to go to reach Sector 7 then" Aerith giggled "I remember his face when he saw me standing out there stating I'd go with him. Then we reached the park outside of Sector 5, I asked him if it was okay to stay there for while because it holds so much memories" Yuffie couldn't help but ask "what kind of memories?" Aerith replied "Memories of Zack, my first boyfriend" Yuffie's eyes widened at that "You know Zack? So you were the girl he always mentions" Aerith smiled "He talks about me?" Yuffie answered "Always! Hardly a minute of a conversation doesn't include you. So what else did you do in the park?" Aerith continued "well after sitting a while on the slide Tifa suddenly passed by so I forced myself to go with him and get Tifa. When we reached Sector 6 we found out that Tifa was in Don Corneo's mansion and that he was looking for a bride and that the mansion doesn't allow men to enter it unless the men are Don Corneo's guards or Don Corneo himself. So we went to a tailor shop to find a dress for Cloud" Yuffie suddenly smirked and butted in "Wait, wait Spiky wore a dress? Hilarious!" Aerith continued on "Yes he did and yes it was hilarious. So after entering that tailor shop we found out that the main tailor had stopped making dresses and we would only be able to get a dress if we were able to talk and motivate him. So we found him I think in a bar and well I had to tell him 'He always said that just once, he'd like to dress up like a girl' Cloud didn't actually hear that and so we got going and we got him a dress but before we went to the Don's place we needed a wig and the tailor told us he has a friend in the gym who could give us a wig because he liked to wear drag. After that we went straight to the Mansion and when we went to the basement we saw Tifa there and she told Cloud that she was there because it had something to do with AVALANCHE and after that we went up to the Don and he chose Tifa and that made Cloud and I part and when we saw each other again we charged into the Don's room and well we told him our reason for being there and he dropped us in some kind of sewer and well when we got to Sector 7 we found out Reno and the others were planning on destroying it and then I ended up staying to help the injured"

Cid suddenly butted in shouting that they were in their destination and that they should get ready to get out of the ship.

Aerith then told Yuffie "I'll continue the story some other time, okay?" Yuffie nodded

* * *

In the forgotten city a year after Aerith's death

"Humph, you said you were gonna continue the story, now I'll never know what else happened after the turks blew up the plate holding Sector 7" Yuffie then sighed "You were the only one who wouldn't get the least bit irritated answering my questions. You were a really good friend. I went here to tell you what I just said and to tell you that when I go to the life stream I want you to finish that story, okay? And also I went here with the group because you've been gone for over a year and I really miss you" suddenly it started to drizzle "Aerith?" and Yuffie smiled.

* * *

**The End **

**A/N: I will post the next chapter around the weekend or next week. It will be about Aerith and Marlene.**

**Thank you for reading**

:)

-Square-Enix Fan


	2. Marlene and Denzel

**Hello to everyone who is reading this!**

**I know I said I'd probably post this chapter next week but I already finished it so why not I put it in already**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters I used in this story I only own the idea**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Marlene, Denzel, Tifa and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC**

* * *

"Tifa how long has it been since we last went down to the lake?" Tifa looked down to glance at the little girl tugging at her blouse "Denzel never saw her right?" Tifa answered her "I'm not so sure sweetie but I think you should ask him to find out" and with that Marlene ran off to the second floor of the bar to meet up with a drowsy Denzel "Denzel, may I ask a question?" Denzel, who was seated at the bed, looked up at Marlene and said "sure" Marlene then asked him if he ever met the Flower Girl and he told her "No, I don't think I've met her…yet" Marlene looked at Denzel's eyes and said "Yet?" Denzel then said "she's in the life stream, isn't she?" Marlene then looked down at the floor and said "Yes, she is but I still don't understand what you meant by 'yet'" "well Marlene in a few decades I guess I'll meet her when I go to the life stream myself" and with that he sighed "Oh…then when the time comes I'll introduce you to her" "sure, why not Marlene"

Tifa going up the stairs talking loudly asked them if they wanted to go with the group to visit the forgotten city and started going back down when she heard two small voices shout "Yes!"

"So this is the forgotten city" Denzel remarked "It's a nice place, right Denzel?" Marlene asked while looking at the lake "Yeah, it's a nice place" "Denzel do you want me to tell you why I cherish my memories with Aeirth?" she looked directly at him this time "sure I'd like that"

"It was like this: Aerith was the one who gave herself to the turks in replacement for my safety. And ever since that day I always looked up at Aerith" Marlene gave Denzel a proud smile and then she frowned "And when I found out she died I felt so much sadness" Denzel started hearing small nearly inaudible sobs coming from the little girl beside him "you know, Marlene I think she really is a kind person and that she gets sad every time she sees you crying like this" Marlene stopped her sobbing and said "I think you're right"

After a few minutes it started to drizzle even though the weather forecaster had stated a very clear sky Denzel started to see Marlene's face brighten and he could hear her saying "Is it her?" and just as he was about to look around he heard Tifa call out their saying that they should get under the tent before they get wet and sick and when he motioned to Marlene to make a run for it he noticed that she was staring somewhere and when he looked he saw a beautiful woman in a pink dress smiling at them and said "you know Marlene, he's right. When I see you cry I get sad so please don't cry anymore and when you do just go to the church and we can talk there together" and after a few seconds Aerith got up and walked towards a bright light and disappeared

* * *

**The End **

**Yeah I know it's short but I didn't really know what to put and I have exams tomorrow so I was also rushing it**

**I'm sure that the next chapter will be next week since I'm running out of time to make a new story **_**kasi may inaabangan pa akong palabas sa Animax mamayang 6:30 eh 6:00 na at saka mag-aaral pa ako exams na kasi bukas (**_**because I am waiting for a show that I will watch on Animax at 6:30 and it's already 6:00 and I have to study for my exams tomorrow)**

**The next one might be about the AVALANCHE group**

**:) **

**-Square-Enix Fan**


	3. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters I used in this story I only own the idea**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Jessie, Wedge, Biggs and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC **

Jessie was talking to Wedge admiring Aerith, complimenting her in every other sentence. Biggs noticed that and so he joined in on the conversation "she really tried to help us out that time..." Wedge turned around and glanced at Biggs "she knew fully well what would happen if she tried to stop Sephiroth" Jessie said casting Wedge a glance. Wedge then said "what would you expect of you try to stop the _Great _Sephiroth" "the nightmare" Biggs added after a few seconds of silence Jessie told Wedge and Biggs that she was going somewhere for a while and the two nodded and were off to somewhere else in the life stream.

After a while Jessie approached Aerith, who at the meantime was reminiscing with Zack. "Aerith!" Aerith turned around to face Jessie after telling Zack to wait a while and he nodded "yes, what is it, Jessie?" she asked and Jessie said "Oh nothing that important, Aerith. I was just wondering what made you want to sell flowers?" "Well Jessie, Zack was the one who recommended me to sell them. It was because a few years ago he fell into the church and he saw that there were so many flowers. When I told him I did nothing else to the flowers other than caring for them he told me maybe I should sell them. He even came up with a motto for me 'Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money" Jessie nodded in approval and said "aww...that was such a cute story. Well may I ask you how did you meet Cloud?" Aerith then replied "I was selling flowers when you blew up the no.1 reactor then the second time I met him he, just like Zack, fell into the church when you blew out the sector 5 reactor" Jessie made an 'oh' expression and said "and lastly, what made you want to save the planet?" Aerith looked up and said "I can hear the planet and I can see the people, the numerous people who want to stay alive. That's why I cast Holy even though I knew how dangerous it was" Aerith smiled and Jessie said "Thank you, Aerith...for everything" and Jessie smiled back

**The End**

**Well what do you think?**

**Thank you very much TheMagicalTapeworm for reviewing my two chapters**

**I hope you like this chapter and I will post the next chapter tomorrow or around July 12**

**Thanks again for reading **


	4. The Party Members

**I'm sorry if the title of this chapter is just 'The Party Members' if you've played the game or have seen the movie you know how many members there are in the party, right? It'd be quite a long title if I put all their names**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Barret, Cait Sith, Yuffie ,Tifa and Cloud**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC**

* * *

After Yuffie made Vincent, Cid, Red XIII, Barret, Cait Sith, Tifa and Cloud agree to go on a picnic with her they pass by the forgotten city and stayed there. They also decided to have their picnic there, they noticed that Cloud seemed a little distant "CLOUD!" Yuffie shouted making Cait Sith say "Keep your voice down, lassie!" "Why? I have all the rights!" She shouted back at Cait Sith, who earned a glare from Red XIII for accidentally hitting him on the head "this place must hold too many memories for him" said Cid "Aerith's death?" asked Yuffie "yes and I know that he believes he's at fault. It's not like he's the only one who lost someone dear to Sephiroth" said Tifa "how do you know he believes he's to blame?" asked Barret " Because he's been distancing himself from us" explained Vincent "Spiky should know that Flower Girl, Aerith, would not have liked it if he distanced himself from his friends" said Barret "I can still remember what happened to her and I know how he feels about it" said Yuffie "yeah, I remember it too" said Tifa

_**--Flashback--**_

_Aerith was kneeling on the center of the circle, praying, she looked up to see Cloud and gave him a faint smile. Then out of no where Sephiroth comes down, impaling his sword through the cetra's body. After a while Cloud brings her out to the lake and sets her downon the peaceful water, watching her sink deeper and deeper down the lake..._

_**--End of Flashback--**_

"It must've really hurt him" said Yuffie "but was the only one who lost a friend" Tifa asked with an irritated tone "I know, he's not the only one who lost a friend, I did too, even my father. I lost them both to Sephiroth but do you see me distancing myself from my friends even after a year?" Cloud faced her and Vincent said "no". Cloud looked back at the lake Yuffie seeing him like this passed him a sandwhich telling him she also misses Aerith. "Come on Cloud" Tifa started glancing at him "I know she would still help us out with our problems and I know she has wonderful memories with us. I can only count one sad memory with her everything else were happy memories. So I think she'd be happy if you didn't distance yourself from us" said Tifa while smiling at Cloud who in turn smiled back and said "hmm...I guess so"

After the picnic Tifa went with Marlene and Denzel to Aerith's church and watched them, especially Marlene watering and caring for the flowers. Before leaving Tifa smiled and murmured something even Marlene and Denzel couldn't understand.(1)

* * *

**The End**

**(1)I might also put this part in Tifa's story**

**Well what do you think of this chapter?**

**Note: None of the chapters are really related but there are some lines in a certain chapter that implies a small connection to another chapter.**

**If anyone is wondering there are atleast 6 more chapters before I end this story (so that makes a total of 10 chapters)**

**And if I have time later or tomorrow, I will create and post the next chapter probably about the turks. if not, I'll post it within the week.**

**:) **


	5. Rufus Shinra and the Turks

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Rufus Shinra and the Turks**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC and this chapter is a spoiler to the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

* * *

Reno was comfortably sitting on a chair in their office. Rude glanced at him and looked at Tseng when he spoke "what do we do about the ancient?" Rufus spoke "we need her to find the Promised Land for us" Elena glanced up from where she was standing and looked back down "sir, who will have the honors to do it?" "Reno" Rufus said while looking at the sitting red head. '_Why me?_' Reno thought to himself.

After a while, Reno left to find the ancient. Rude wasn't with him this time which was a rare scenario.

When Reno got to the church he saw Aerith talking to a blonde man with mako eyes '_SOLDIER_' he thought to himself. He commanded his guards to capture the ancient. Aerith spoke to the blonde man and told him she doesn't want anyone fighting in there for they'll ruin her flowers. When the two got out of the church Reno followed them, accidentally stepping on the flowers while telling his men not to step on them.

When they got to the other part of the church Reno's men tried to capture the ancient and the blonde man wasn't helping either, he would throw barrels at them.

When the ancient and the blonde man escaped Reno left.

* * *

The Turks heard the mission sent out to them by president Shinra break the plate that holds the Sector 7 slums in Midgar. Reno again was sent out to do the job, he didn't complain he always liked explosives and exploding places.

When he got there he was stopped again by the blonde man with mako eyes, except this time he had other people with him '_AVALANCHE?' _Reno thought to himself. And they fought.

* * *

After two years…

Reno was piloting a helicopter to the northern crater. When he got to the crater he heard Elena and Tseng getting hurt…tortured he thought

After talking to Rufus about the incident, Rufus told him to call Cloud, so Reno kept calling the Strife Delivery Service number, the only way to contact Cloud.

Tifa answered the phone "Strife Delivery Service, you name it, we de-li-ver…May I know who's calling?" Reno rolled his eyes and answered her and she replied "yeah, I remember you" he then told Tifa to pass a message to Cloud "tell him to go to Healin Lodge, we'll be waiting for him".

Before Cloud arrived Reno and Rude started talking about their past and they remembered the ancient, Aerith. Reno started saying "it was fun chasing her around, fun while it lasted" and Rude said "she's in the life stream now, right?" "I guess, do you think she finally found the Promised Land?" Reno said "I heard Cloud found a way to the Promised Land, he was going to visit her" said Rude.

When Cloud arrived Reno charged him with his electromagnetic rod but instead Cloud dodged it and Reno ended up running outside then when he was about to enter again Cloud shut and locked the door. When Rude appeared all Reno could say was "Rude, looking sharp". After a while Rufus entered the room and started telling Cloud that they needed him to fight, fight Kadaj and his gang. When Cloud was about to leave he opened the door and asked Rufus what was it about _mother_ and Rufus answered in a way avoiding the actual answer then Reno said without much thought "think about it, together we could rebuild ShinRa" and Cloud replied while he exited "I ain't interested" and left then Reno looking like 'what the hell?' and Rufus and Rude said together "Reno…"

* * *

While pursuing Kadaj and his brothers, Yazoo and Loz, Kadaj summons Bahamut SIN and upon seeing this monstrosity Reno and Rude pick up the nearest kids, the kid Reno picks up accidentally makes her fingers enter his nostrils. When they drop the kids they again fight Yazoo and Loz, they get away shortly before Cloud defeats the Bahamut SIN. After Cloud defeated the summon they see a ball of blue flame from where they know their president was and together they shouted "SIR, NO!" when they got to the bottom of the building they saw that Tseng and Elena had caught the falling Rufus and then they see Kadaj approach a motorcycle followed by his two brothers and Cloud. Reno then starts to climb the wall of the building to Rufus.

* * *

After getting Rufus safely down Reno and Rude stood outside the opening of a tunnel waiting for Cloud to signal them when to make the _flashy _explosives explode. After a minute Cloud got out being followed by Yazoo and Loz and before Reno and Rude made their explosives explode Reno thought to himself '_this is what happens when you get in our way'_

BOOM! And the sky was covered in smoke and fireworks well more on fireworks

After another while Reno and the others gathered around Rufus as it started to rain not just ordinary water but it rained with the water Aerith uses when healing her group mates then Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena thought to themselves '_Aerith Gainsborough? Thank you…for everything' _

* * *

**The End **

**I know it hardly has anything to do with Aerith but I just wanted to put the Turks in**

**Thank you for reading this chapter**

**The next chapter will be about Tifa**

**And most likely I will post it later today**

**:)**


	6. Tifa Lockhart

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Tifa, Marlene, Denzel and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC**

"I was walking around the basement on the mansion of Don Corneo..." Tifa was telling Marlene and Denzel and she was remembering how the scene really was...

_**--Flashback--**_

_Tifa was walking around the basement in Don Corneo's mansion when all of a sudden two girls come down and a brunette asks her if her name is Tifa. Tifa nodded and asked who was the girl and how does she know her. The girl then said "I am Aerith and Cloud was looking for you..." she continued until later on in the conversation she says "poor Cloud, hearing us call him nothing" Tifa then gets the hint that the blonde muscular-ish girl standing in the back with her back facing them was Cloud, so she approaches the girl and says "Cloud?" and when the 'girl' turned around she saw Cloud then she and Coud starts talking and Aerith states that she'l go to the other end of the room and covered her ears as not to hear the conversation. Cloud and Tifa start talking about why Tifa was there and why Cloud was in a dress._

_After a while an ugly man goes down and tells them the Don was looking for them and was ready to choose. When they got up to Don Corneo's room he started choosing. He then chose Tifa and they entered the room. After a while Cloud and Aerith arrives and they start threatening Don Corneo and when Don Corneo tells them what's what he drops them into a sewer through a trap door in his room 'must be where he throws his garbage: actual garbage or unwanted girls' Tifa thought to herself._

_**--End of Flashback--**_

After telling that story Denzel then asks "how did she die?" Tifa said "well it was like this..." and she remembered again the scene

_**--Flashback--**_

_Aerith was kneeling on the center of the circle, praying, she looked up to see Cloud and gave him a faint smile. Then out of no where Sephiroth comes down, impaling his sword through the cetra's body. After a while Cloud brings her out to the lake and sets her downon the peaceful water, watching her sink deeper and deeper down the lake..._

_**--End of Flashback--(1)**_

Tifa then saw Marlene looking a little sad and said "even though she's gone, deep down in our hearts she will always be there" Marlene looked up and said "you're right" and she smiled "can we go to the church today?" she asked and Tifa gave her a smile too and said "of course, sweetie" and they were off to the church

When they got to the church Tifa asked them "how was the picnic with the others?" the two kids then said together "it was really fun and we loved the food" not long after saying that Marlene dragged Denzel to the spot where flowers grew and started watering them. After thirty minutes Tifa joined them in the patch of flowers. She fondled the petal of one flower and started saying "thank you very much, for all the help you gave us...even when you hardly knew us" while she was smiling then she stood up. Marlene and Denzel were wondering what she was sayin for it was inaudible. After a while Tifa said "are you ready to leave? It's getting late" the two kids looked at each other and smiled then they nodded and they were off to go back to Tifa's bar.

**The End**

**How did you like this one?**

**I really thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart**

**The next chapter is about either Cloud or Zack (I'm not sure who I want to start with all I'm sure of is that Cloud's will probably be longer than Zack's**

**:)**


	7. Zack Fair

**I chose Zack because when I did the eenie-meenie thing it landed on Zack so Zack'll be the one in this chapter**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Characters: Zack and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC, sorta spoiler for Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII**

* * *

"hel-looo!" said a feminine voice. A few seconds later a spiky brunette gained full consciousness and he saw a feminine figure looking at him and he wondered if he was dead and if he was seeing an angel and she shook her head and just told her that he was still alive and she's not an angel. He said that for saving him he would give her one date, at first she wondered what a date was and later on she accepted it. He also thought that since she grows so many flowers she should sell them. He even thought up a motto for her "Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money".

When he said he needed to go back to where he came from she said she would go with him and show him where to go. When they got to a market like place in Sector 5 a kid bumped into him and was actually rude to him. Aerith looked down and asked him if he happened to lose anything like his wallet at first he said "no" then when he checked again his wallet was gone and he told Aerith. Aerith then told him that the kid that bumped into him was a kid that she knew and that she told him he should stop stealing. So then they chased the kid around and everyone Zack asked to help him capture the kid would give off stupid excuses. After a while Zack and Aerith were able to capture the kid by cornering him and the kid and the villagers apologized. The villagers said that it is usual for them to do that around suspicious people. The kid said that he only stole the item because he needed money to buy medicine and his wallet was eaten by monsters, so Zack told the little boy he would get his wallet back for him so the kid agreed and gave him back his wallet saying that when he first saw Zack he thought Zack was rich but the wallet told him otherwise. After that Zack went t owhere the kid said he lost his wallet, fought and defeated the monsters and got the wallet back. Afterwards he bought Aerith her ribbon as an anniversary gift for being friends since he said it could be a gift for saving him but she told him he'd said it was a date.

Before Zack left they had their date in a playground part of the park. And after that Zack left for he had other things to do as a SOLDIER first class.

* * *

After Angeal died Zack was seen again in Aerith's church where he had total depression showing, Aerith seeing the state he's in hugged him from behind and gave him comforting words and listened to everything he said. Zack felt much better after that. Zack knew how special Aerith was to him, she was the only one who could make him feel better, the only one who listened to him, the only one he truly loved.

* * *

After fighting Sephiroth in Nibelheim, Zack and Cloud are taken by the ShinRa troops to be used as Hojo's next test subjects. After being able to succesfully get out of his confinement, Zack took Cloud along with him to return to Midgar but, alas, they are pursued by ShinRa troops and Zack tries to fight them. A man with a large sword vs. hundreds of men with guns, what were the chances he'd easily win? In the end Zack severely wounded hands Cloud his buster sword and dies moments later.

When Zack finally gets to the life stream he gets reunited with the other people he remembered that have already died, including Angeal. He tells them later on that most of the reasons he was able to win some battles were because of Aerith, she helped him in everything.

* * *

When Aerith dies and enters the life stream Zack was one of the first ones who greeted her. When Aerith tells them that she needed help to push back Meteor for Holy to work properly. Zack was also one of the first who had aided her for he trusted that whatever she did there was a good reason for doing it.

* * *

When Cloud enters the life stream after Yazoo and Loz's kamikaze attack, he and Aerith were teasing him that he was to big to adopt since he mistakens Aerith as his mother. And when Cloud awakens in Aerith's church Zack was there waiting for Aerith to come back with him to the life stream and just before leaving he waves his hands goodbye.

* * *

**The End**

**I know that this chapter hardly did anything about Zack and Aerith's relationship but I tried my best, I just forgot most of the scenes in Crisis Core that had Aerith. And this is more focused on what Zack experienced.**

**Hope you liked it **

**The next chapter will be about Cloud**

**Thanks for reading**

**:) **


	8. Cloud Strife

**If you've played the whole Final Fantasy VII and paired Cloud with Aerith and you have watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, you can skip this chapter because I got most of the dialogue straight from the game/movie. But if you really are a kind person and reads this even if you've played the game/watched the movie, then thank you very much.**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Characters: Cloud and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC, spoiler up to Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

* * *

Cloud was running out of an exploding Mako Reactor when he saw a woman in pink approaching him and asked him what was going on. He told her nothing was wrong and he noticed that she had a basket filled with flowers and thought to himself '_flowers? Midgar can't grow flowers'_. The woman then asked him if he wanted to buy a flower "It's only 1 gil" she reminded him. Cloud bought the flower and the woman thanked him and started walking away, '_probably to sell more flowers'_ he thought to himself and started to head for the train. As he turned in the corner of a street, soldiers started chasing him and instead of fighting them he jumped on the train that was approaching.

As soon as the soldiers stopped shooting, Cloud opened the door of the train and jumped in. He was greeted by everyone, and they were off to go back to Sector 7.

* * *

On their next mission Tifa had joined them to make the Mako Reactor in Sector 5 explode.

Cloud was told to activate the bomb and before he got near the reactor he started to feel dizzy and he felt he was about to faint. Tifa was worried for Cloud had just suddenly sat there. Cloud suddenly stood up and activated the bomb on the reactor and they ran fast enough out of the reactor. They were about to leave when President Shinra approached them and left them to battle one of his robots. Cloud did the finishing move on the robot and it exploded causing the ground, that Cloud was standing on, to break. Tifa tried to reach out for Cloud but Barret had stopped her and Cloud reassured her that he'll be just fine and that's when he fell.

Cloud woke up and he saw the same woman he saw in Sector 1. She told him that he came crashing down and gave her a fright and that the roof and the flowers broke his fall. After that she told him her name was Aerith and then she asked for his "Cloud" he said still amazed at the numerous flowers he saw. She told him that only flowers grew here, in the church, and near her house. After a while Reno barged in the doors of the church and told them that the flower girl needs to go with him. Aerith then asked Cloud if he could be her bodyguard for the cost of one date, Cloud nodded. After that Aerith told him that they should just escape through the backdoor for she doesn't want the flowers to get destroyed. They exited through the door at the side of the church and while they were running some of the soldiers had started appearing. Cloud and Aerith started climbing towards the roof and on the way there was a big gap on the ground. Cloud jumped and told Aerith to follow him, Aerith shook her head and said she couldn't do it but tried anyway when the soldiers started getting closer. Aerith slipped while trying to get on the other side and ended up sliding down. Aerith called for help since the soldiers started getting nearer to her, Cloud saw four barrels on the roof and started to make each one fall and hit Aerith's pursuers. Aerith finally got up to where Cloud was, and they headed out of the roof. Cloud then asked her why was Reno following her and she replied "Maybe I have what it takes to be in SOLDIER" Cloud giggled and teased her that in the condition she's in she doesnt have what it takes to be in SOLDIER.

They contiued jumping on the roofs and when they got to down they started walking towards Aerith's house. They entered and was greeted happily by Elmyra. Aerith then told Cloud that he should stay first in her house for the time being before going back to where he had to got, Elmyra then told Aerith to ready his bed and so she went up and Elmyra secretly told Cloud to leave while he can for he is associated with SOLDIER. Cloud agrees to this and plans to leave early. Cloud went up the stairs and saw Aerith she told him to sleep in the room on the right. Cloud entered it but since he felt tired he fell asleep, when he woke up he rushed to get outside and leave without Aerith knowing it. Cloud left the house and ran towards the entrance to Sector 6, as he approached the entrance he saw Aerith standing there waiting for him. She told him she'd go with him and he has no other option, Cloud agreed and they were off. They reached an old park and Aerith asked Cloud if they could stop there for a while and she explained that she had memories of her first boyfriend in the playground, Cloud again agreed. While they were talking on the slide Cloud saw Tifa in a chocobo-drawn carriage(1).

* * *

Cloud and Aerith reached the borderline of Sector 5 and 6. Cloud agreed to let Aerith join him to find Tifa, and they were off to Sector 6. Reaching Sector 6 Cloud and Aerith found out Tifa went to Don Corneo's mansion. They walked towards the Don's mansion, they approached the entrance and the guard told him that they have a strict 'no men' policy. Aerith told the guard that she and a cute friend would come and see the Don, the guard agreed and Aerith went to where Cloud was and told him of her plan to let him look lie a girl. At first Cloud was doubting the plan but later on agreed to it. They entered a tailor shop and found out that the tailor doesn't make dresses anymore unless they can talk him to doing it. Aerith and Cloud go out of the tailor shop and into a bar where the tailor was supposed to be in. They saw the tailor and Aerith talked to him she even told him "For once in his life he wanted to wear a dress" but Cloud didn't hear this for Aerith told him she'll talk to the tailor alone. The tailor agreed to do it and they walked out of the bar and went to the tailor's shop where they made the dress. After the tailor finished the dress he said he has a friend in the gym who can lend him a wig. Cloud and Aerith headed to the gym and acquired the wig there, after they got the wig they headed back to the tailor's shop and put on the dress and Aerith wore a red dress. They thanked the tailor and headed towards the Don's mansion. They walked towards the guard and he told Aerith that she was right about her friend being cute. They entered the mansion and went to the basement, upon entering the basement Cloud saw Tifa and quickly hid his face. Aerith approached Tifa and hinted to her that the 'girl' she's with is Cloud. Cloud and Tifa talk and when they finish their conversation one of the Don's men picked them up.

They went up to the Don's room and he chose Tifa. Cloud was parted from Aerith, Cloud was sent to the room of the other men while Aerith was in the basement. After Cloud freed himself from the men's room he went to the basement and saw Aerith running away from an ugly guy. Aerith saw Cloud and ran up the stairs and pushed the poor man down the stairs. Cloud and Aerith go up to the Don's room and saves Tifa but they get thrown down into the sewer. After escaping from the sewer, they ended up in the train station of Sector 7.

* * *

Cloud and Aerith go on a date in the Gold Saucer. First they go to a play where they are the main characters, after that they ride on the Gondola ride and enjoyed the sights at the Gold Saucer which Aerith comments "Wow, how nice". While they were riding they saw the roller coaster, then a chocobo race started passing them by and Aerith comments again "It's so pretty", then the fire works start flashing up in the sky and she comments "...it's beautiful, isn't it?", then she started with her head bowed "...first off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike" she looked up "Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture..." she looked back down "I think I must have seen him again in you..." she looked at Cloud "But you're different. Things are different...Cloud...I'm searching for you." Cloud then looks at her with a quizzical look "...?" Aerith then says "I want to meet you" Cloud replies "But I'm right here" Aerith then thinks to herself '_I know..I know...what I mean is..' _and she looks at Cloud again "I want to meet...you." After the ride Aerith says "I had fun tonight, let's go together again...you don't like being with me?" Cloud quickly shakes his head and says "That's not it" Aerith then says "I'm glad. Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides" Aerith looks at the clock "Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going" Cloud agrees and they leave. On their way out they see Cait Sith acting strange and Cloud saw him holding a keystone. Cait Sith makes a run for it and Cloud and Aerith follow shortly after. They chase him everywhere, but unfortunately Cait Sith hands the keystone to Tseng. The next day they go to the Temple of the Ancients and when they reach there they see Tseng wounded. Aerith then confesses to Cloud that she and Tseng knew each other since they were little.

* * *

Cloud started walking...he was headed towards Aerith. "Aerith?" Cloud says, Cloud continues to walk towards Aerith. Cloud approaches Aerith, when suddenly he is controlled by Sephiroth. Cloud grabs hold of his buster sword and faces Aerith, ready to attack her when suddenly Vincent (2) calls out his name and Cloud stops his blade from hitting Aerith. Cloud backs off and asks Sephiroth "What are you maing me do?". Aerith then looks up at him and gives him a faint smile suddenly Sephiroth, who was watching from above, jumps down and impales his sword through Aerith's back then Sephiroth smirks as he removes his sword from Aerith and her materia falls out of her ribbon as she falls down. Just before she hits the ground Cloud catches her and says "...Aerith" he started shaking her, but no movement. "This can't be real" Cloud shouts out just before Sephiroth says "Do not worry, soon the girl will become part of the planet's energy. All that is left is to go north. The Promised Land waits for me over the snowy fields. There, I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl..." then Cloud says "...shut up. The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aerith is gone. She will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...or get angry..." Cloud looks at Aerith in his arms "What about us...what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling, my mouth is dry, my eyes are burning!" Cloud starts to cry and Sephiroth looks at him and says "What are you saying? Are you telling me you have feelings too?" "Of course! Who do you think I am!?" Cloud shouts back glaring at Sephiroth. Sephiroth then laughs and tells Cloud "Stop acting as if you were sad, there's no need to act as though you're angry either." then he starts to ascend higher and says "Because Cloud, you are...". Jenova then says "Because you are...a puppet" Cloud then says "I'm...a puppet?". Cloud then carries Aerith and brings her out to the lake and set her down, he watched as she sinked deeper and deeper into the lake.

* * *

Over the two years since Aerith died, Cloud blamed himself on her death. When he finds out he has geostigma he starts distancing himself from his friends and starts staying in Aerith's church. One day he receives a message from Tifa that Reno called and asked her to tell Cloud to go to Healin Lodge. Cloud rides his motorcycle and heads towards Healin. While going towards his destination three men in black leather suits and silver hair follow him, attack him. After getting away from the ambush Cloud gets to Healin where he has a conversation with Rufus. After talking to Rufus he heads towards the church and sees Tifa on the flower field hadly conscious. After asking Tifa who did this to her, his geostigma starts acting up and he faints. He wakes up in Tifa's Seventh Heaven where Reno jokes him about being heavy and tells him that Marlene and Denzel were taken by Kadaj and his gang. At first, Cloud tells Reno and Rude to go to the Forgotten Capital to get the kids when Tifa scolds him about distancing himself from them and asks him "Which is it: a memory or us?". Cloud then agrees to get the children himself when he enters the life stream. "You came" said a familiar voice "Even if you're about to break" she holds him "That's a good sign" she turns back again "So why did you come?" "I think...I want..to be forgiven...more than anything" Cloud replies "By who?" teased the woman. Cloud suddenly notices that he had been seen by the three men and they start to attack him, using the children they captured to surround him. Cloud sees Denzel and Marlene and falls out of his motorcycle. He is approached by the leader of the three, Kadaj, who tells the children he is their 'big brother' and that he is the family's black sheep. Cloud reminds him that he only went there for the kids. Marlene calls his name and he grabs his sword and attacks Kadaj. After losing to Kadaj, Vincent appears and rescues Cloud. Cloud then says that he was right and that he was useless and Vincent explains what he had learned from hearing Kadaj and his brothers' conversation. Marlene starts running through a bush and bumps into Cloud. She then asks him about Tifa and Denzel and Cloud says "Tifa is alright" "I want to talk to her" Marlene states. Cloud searches for his phone and realizes that his phone is gone "May I?" Marlene asks Vincent "You don't have a phone?" Marlene then asks Vincent realizing he doesn't have a phone. Cloud then asks Vincent to take Marlene to Tifa and that he'll talk to Rufus about something when Marlene butts in saying that Cloud doesn't spend anytime with them anymore. Cloud then tries to explain to her what's happening and asks her if she understands. Marlene answers "No, I don't!" and Vincent asks Cloud if it is really about fighting. Cloud then remembers the question Tifa sked him earlier "Which is it: a memory or us?". Cloud then talks again to the woman he talked to earlier "But I let you die" the woman sighed and said "Dilly dally, shilly shally. Isn't it time you did the forgiving?". Cloud then asks Vincent "Are sins ever forgiven?" Vincent then answers "I've never tried" "Never tried" Cloud repeated while thinking to himself. After a while he tells Marlene he's going back to Tifa's Seventh Heaven and they leave together.

* * *

Morning arrived and Cloud headed towards the center of Edge, to where the remnants of Sephiroth are causing mayhem. Cloud arrives there and he sees most of his friends (3). He then tells Tifa he eft Marlene at the bar and that he feels lighter (4). He heads towards the Bahamut SIN and catches Barret right before he falls and drops him immediately.Cloud attacks the bahamut with his two swords but the bahamut was able to dodgel most of his attacks so combined them into one . With help from Barret he attacks the bahamut but after hitting it, the bahamut kicks Cloud and Cid uses his spear to catch and balance Cloud. As soon as Cloud jumps from the spear Red XIII, together with Cait Sith, help Cloud ascend higher. Yuffie then helps Cloud go even higher, followed by Vincent then Tifa. When he got high enough, Bahamut SIN let out the attack it was building up. Cloud, using his sword as a sort of shield, he enters the ball of blue fire (5) suddenly he sees Aerith who reaches out to him asking him if he is ready. He then gets out of the ball of fire and attacks and defeats the Bahamut SIN.

* * *

After Cloud finishes his fight with Kadaj, who later enters the life stream after hearing Aerith's voice and it starts raining and he suddenly gets shot in the back by Yazoo. Yazoo and Loz attempt to attack Cloud and successfully did it causing Cloud to enter the life stream. In the life stream as he floats, Aerith puts her hand on his forehead and he says "Mother?". Aerith and Zack then tease him about being to big for Aerith to adopt and that there is no space for him in the lifestream yet.

Cloud wakes up surrounded by children in the life stream infused water in Aerith's church (6). He is told that not all of the children are healed yet hinting one of them is Denzel. Cloud approaches Denzel and pours water over his after that his geostigma disappears. While Cloud was looking around he sees Aerith sitting near a few children by the door of the church. After a while she stands up and walks towards the door, faces him and says "Everything's alright now". She walks into the light and Zack follows after her after waving bye to Cloud. Cloud smiles and thinks to himself '_I know, I'm not alone...not anymore'_

* * *

A few days later Cloud goes out and heads to field of flowers where Aerith is patiently waiting for him. When Cloud gets back he leaves the flowers he got from the field on his table infront of his new group picture (7).

* * *

**The End**

**1-Is that what it was really called **

**2-He was the one who called out to Cloud in the version I watched**

**3-A.K.A. the party members in the game**

**4-He says it's because of all the dilly dallying he did but actually he refers to being forgiven**

**5-Am I right? It was a ball of fire?**

**6-It happened when Cloud was fighting Kadaj and Kadaj blows up the patch of flowers and water started coming out of the hole**

**7-A group picture with every party member (not including Aerith)**

**This is one of the longest things I have ever typed (with my own free will) in my life**

**The next chapter is about Elmyra Gainsborough**

**Thank you for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**:)**


	9. Elmyra Gainsborough

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Family**

**Characters: Elmyra **

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC**

* * *

One day, Elmyra was walking around in the streets of the Sector 5 slums in Midgar when one woman with a child approached her. The mother of the child asked her if she could take care of her daughter, Aerith. Elmyra nodded and the next thing she knew, from that day onwards she was now a mother and that Aerith is already her adoptive daughter. She even allowed the child to have her family name, Gainsborough. She took care of Aerith as if she was her own child. She was even worried about Aerith when she was sad about Zack not coming back. Elmyra also knew that Aerith was a cetra and that the Shin-Ra company has been trying to get her to use her cetra powers.

Elmyra was much sadder when she found out that Aerith had died. She would even say that the happiest moment in her ife was when Aerith was given to her and Aerith's death was the saddest. Elmyra would even send flowers to Aerith's grave via the Strife Delivery Service.

* * *

**I know it's short and it's genre differs from the others but what kind of friend relationship did Aerith have with Elmyra, who she even called 'mom'? **

**And I hardly know Elmyra...I'm a big Aerith fan but I hardly paid attention to Elmyra.**

**So far, this is the shortest story/chapter I've made. The next shortest has atleast 412 words in total.**

**To: TheMagicalTapeworm...Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my chapters. As a prize, you may choose who character you want for the final chapter (it doesn't matter whether the character appeared on a former chapter or not).**

**I will put my story in complete status, but I'm still waiting for who the 10th chapter will be about**

**:)**


	10. Sephiroth

**This is the character TheMagicalTapeworm chose...Sephiroth...(starts to play One-Winged Angel (Sephiroth's theme))**

**The last chapter**

**Title: Aerith**

**Rating: K+ **

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Sephiroth, Zack and Aerith**

**Warning: The characters might end up getting OoC (especially on this one, It wasn't that easy to make this. They might be super OoC...maybe this'll turn out different from the rest). And the story will change (total fan fiction).**

* * *

**From the time before Sephiroth got insane...**

Sephiroth along with Zack went to Sector 5 of the Midgar Slums. Zack called out to a young brunette woman, Sephiroth saw her face and whispered to Zack who she was.

"That is Aerith, my girlfriend. She's real pretty, right?" said the spiky black-haired man

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. '_This Aerith, seems like a good person' _Sephiroth thought to himself.

Aerith walked towards the silver-haired man and said "Good Afternoon, Mr. Sephiroth" she smiled after saying that.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ms. Aerith" Sephiroth kindly said

"You can call me, Aerith." Aerith said smiling at him

"Then you can call me, Sephiroth" said the silver-haired SOLDIER

After a while, Zack and Sephiroth left to go back to the Shin-Ra HQ

"So what do you think of Aerith as my girlfriend, Sephiroth?" Zack asked the man walking parallel to him

"She seems quite nice. You have good taste" answered Sephiroth

"Thanks!" said Zack looking very happy and pleased

The next day Sephiroth was stationed to watch Sector 1 from monsters who were planning to harm the people. While Spehiroth was guarding Sector 1 he saw Aerith walking around. He approached her. "Aerith?"

Aerith turned around and saw Sephiroth walking towards her "Sephiroth!" she said happily walking towards him "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm here because I was stationed to watch this place" said Sephiroth

"Oh...well...I was here because my mother asked me to get something from someone she knows somewhere here in Sector 1" said Aerith looking a bit gloomy.

"Oh? Well I'm happy to hear you listen to your _mother_" he felt something was wrong in his sentence when he said the word _mother_

Aerith smiled and said "Well, I've got to go now. My mom's sort-of-friend must be waiting for me. Bye"

"Bye" said Sephiroth calmly and watched Aerith walk away...

A few days later Sephiroth and the others were told to go to Nibelheim. While in Nibelheim Sephiroth found out more about himself and started going insane...

That was the last time he had seen Aerith as a friend...

* * *

**And that's the end of my story, Aerith. **

**Sorry it was short**

**I tried making it longer but I couldn't think up of a good story**

**Well, what do you think?**

**I hope you like it, especially you, TheMagicalTapeworm**

**I was going to post this story yesterday but my computer had a slight problem here in this site so when I fixed it I forgot to post this (thinking I had already posted it) **

**:)**


End file.
